


Skid Marks

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: Car Accident, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, hospital fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't the way he'd planned for their relationship to 'come out' to their friends, but sometimes things couldn't be helped. Kurt Hummel was not about to sit back and watch when his boyfriend was in pain and people kept saying Kurt didn't have a 'right' to be near him. No, he'd set them straight one way or another, and Noah would just have to deal with it. (Or, when working in a hospital inspires drabbles so I don't fall asleep at said work. Wheee)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skid Marks

Kurt had warned him time and again about that damn bike being a death trap. Well, it wasn't actually a  _death_  trap, thankfully, but it still hurt him pretty good and Puck only had himself to blame. His ma had been just as adamant about how unsafe the thing was, as had Kurt's dad when Puck had taken it into the shop to get it checked over. Kurt had given him such a bitchface that day... Oh, if only Burt had known just what that mighty glare meant.

Of course, the mechanic only thought that his son still hated the mohawked jock, so he said he'd take care of the motorcycle after giving Puck a stern warning about being careful while riding the thing if he really insisted upon doing so. Burt felt like he needed to look after the kid. After all, he was Finn's stepdad and the 'step' part got left off often enough that Burt felt the need to look out for his stepson's friends...

Anyway, the point was, Puck had been warned. Multiple times. By multiple people. Yet he still rode too fast and on unstable roads and when he hit that spot of loose gravel it was all he could do to just close his eyes and grit his teeth and try to keep as much control as possible as the bike started to slide.

Apparently he'd blacked out for a bit, because Puck came to with a head full of sirens and a body absolutely pulsing with pain. He cracked his eyes open and immediately slammed them shut against the bright lights, willing away the noises so he could clear his pounding head. All he could think was, for one, this hurt like hell. For another, he wasn't dead. Lastly, Kurt was going to  _kill him_.

* * *

 

Puck's mom didn't even know about the time he spent with Kurt, so it wasn't like she knew to call the countertenor when she was panicking, trying to make sure anyone important to her son knew where he was and could come comfort him in his time of need. No, Ruth Puckerman called Finn Hudson, her son's longest running friend and confidante, who happened to be Kurt's stepbrother, and happened to scream through the house that he had to get to the hospital because Puck had been in an accident.

Blue-green eyes went wide in shock and fear and Kurt raced through the house, running to the door before Finn was even half way there and pulling on his boots without even tucking his jeans in properly, his shirt eskew and hair an utter mess since he'd been in the middle of styling it. He didn't care. He was going to the hospital right away. Knowing his Noah, he'd probably been out for some ridiculously early ride to get Kurt coffee or something like he so often did, sneaking it to the other teen out in the parking lot before anyone might notice anything odd going on.

Basically, Kurt felt like this was partially his fault, even if he had warned his boyfriend not to be so careless on those rough roads between his house and the Lima Bean. Even if he didn't feel guilty, he still would have been chomping at the bit to go see the oaf he loved. So he slammed the door open, screaming for Finn to hurry up and sprinting to his Navigator, already buckled in and starting the SUV before the quarterback had the front door closed. The Nav was already rolling with Finn hanging halfway out the door, and he'd barely gotten the passenger door shut by the time they pulled off of their street.

"What the hell, Kurt? Could you not get us in a wreck too, you think? Jeez, why are you even so crazy about this? It's  _Puck_  not Mercedes or someone." The death glare Kurt sent him had Finn shutting up, and the countertenor took a moment at the next redlight to turn his radio to the classic rock station Noah had programmed. Kurt always said how much he hated that stupid station, but now... it was the only comfort of his boyfriend he had until he got to the hospital and assessed the damage.

For a moment it looked like Finn might have another comment, but he thought better of it and bit his tongue, letting Kurt turn up the music and drown them in Metalica and ACDC. By the time they parked at the hospital, Finn was confused and Kurt's ears hurt, but his heart hurt worse, so he dragged his brother behind him, nearly running through the halls until he reached Noah's room.

"Oh my god, Noah," Kurt muttered under his breath, shoving the door further open than it had been and interrupting a doctor and Noah's mom. Ruth gave him a quizzical look and the doctor looked a bit exasperated, but Noah, who was clearly heavily medicated for pain, perked up as best he could and slurred something that Finn maybe half understood but Kurt completely got. And his pale cheeks absolutely flamed.

"Heeeey sexy man," Puck called, though it was much less articulate and more... garbled and lispy. "Been dreamin' of you. Medicine's real good. Makes nice dreams. Can hold you in my dreams... didn't have all these wires in the way..." He trailed off when Finn started coughing and Kurt narrowed his eyes and whacked his brother on the back, still blushing furiously, but also irritated the Finn might be so shocked that his best friend could care about Kurt the way he obviously did.

The doctor finished talking to Ruth pretty soon after that and she kissed her son on the forehead before focusing on his friends, looking at Finn with a watery smile, then turning to Kurt with a confused expression. "I'm sorry but... who are you?"

He sighed, then walked in front of Finn so he could hold Noah's hand that didn't have wires and things all over it. It was a little roughed up but not too bad, and Kurt squeezed, only for his boyfriend to weakly squeeze back. "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I'm Finn's brother, well, stepbrother technically," she smiled at him, and Kurt braced himself just in case that was the last smile he saw from her. After all, he was about to out his boyfriend to his mother. But Noah had pretty much done that himself in his morphine haze, and they'd talked about it anyway, and, well, he needed to be able to do more than just hold his hand. He needed to actually  _hold_  Noah.

"Ms. Puckerman? I... well, I'm Noah's boyfriend," Kurt said, and Finn promptly started choking again. This time, Kurt didn't even try to stop the idiot from coughing up a lung. Instead, Kurt kept completely focused on the watery smile of his boyfriend's mom, and the fact that it didn't diminish at all. If anything, it just grew.

Puck slurred something about his 'sweet-assed princess' which Kurt silently prayed to be the only one who understood, then Ruth was on Kurt, hugging him tightly about the neck and kissing him on the cheek enough to leave behind some lipstick. Kurt just smiled wetly at her, happy to know that, yes, his boyfriend's mom liked him, and yes, his boyfriend was going to be okay. After all, if Noah was able to make joked and pull his hand away only to cop a feel at Kurt's ass, he had better be okay.

It seemed Finn had finally caught his breath and gaped enough to be able to form words again, because he commented next and Ruth and Kurt both looked at him like he was insane. Puck was laughing hysterically, though. "Wait, so Puck's gay? But, he like, got Quinn pregnant and stuff. And she's a  _girl_. But Kurt's a guy. I mean, I'm confused?"

"Come on, Finn. Let's go out in the hall and I'll explain bisexuality to you so your brother doesn't hit you. I think he'd like some time alone with my little Noah anyway," Ruth suggested softly, running a hand along Puck's cheek before leading a still-confused-looking Finn out of the room.

As soon as the door was mostly shut, giving them some privacy, Kurt turned fully to Noah and leaned down to gently kiss his bruised lips. He'd clearly hit his head a few times in the crash, and his lip had obviously been bleeding earlier, but now he didn't look too bad. He just looked... sore, tired, loopy. Kurt shook his head and smiled at the man he loved.

"You are utterly ridiculous, you know that?" he asked softly, poking gently at the jock until he scooted over a bit so Kurt could curl up on the edge of the bed. He was sure the doctors and nurses would probably ring his neck for it, but he didn't care. He needed to be close to his boy. "My dad and I both warned you, by the way. It's a death trap."

Kurt's eyes started to water and Noah reached up feebly to try and stop the tears, slurring out a 'don't cry, babe' but it was hard to understand given his sloppy tongue. Kurt shook his head and snuggled into Noah's neck as best he could, wary of the bandages and braces that held together his broken and battered parts. "Oh Noah, you could have  _died_ , do you realize that? I... I could have  _lost you_!" Then he broke down in sobs and his boyfriend seemed to sober from the haze his medication had put him in.

"Oh, babe. You didn't lose me," the injured boy reasoned, voice dry and cracking as he tried not to get emotional. The drugs in his system were clearly not helping with that, though, as Noah had tears running down his cheeks. "I'm right here, Kurt. I'm just a little banged up. I'm still here, babe. Still yours. You got me."

Sniffling, Kurt took many calming breaths until he could speak clearly again, then pulled away to look his boyfriend over. "Jesus, Noah, could you have done a little less damage? It's a good thing you pull off the 'ruggedly handsome' look so well, or you'd be so screwed," Kurt said with a wet laugh, which had Noah smiling through the meds and pain. All it seemed the mohawked boy ever wanted to do was make that brunette smile...

"You're the only one allowed to be a pretty boy, so I had to find my niche somewhere," he reasoned, which had Kurt giggling. He gently traced the splint that was holding Noah's leg in place until they decided if he needed a big surgery or just a regular setting to fix the break, then lay back down and snuggled close, tucking his nose into Noah's neck and inhaling in a way that would calm both of them a bit. "I'll be okay, babe. Might be hobbling around for a while, and you might have to drive my ass everywhere, but I'll be okay."

The door to the room opened then, and instead of Ruth and Finn entering, Finn came in with the rest of the glee club and no warning whatsoever. Not that Kurt was delusional enough to think that his brother wouldn't blab about the relationship he'd learned of that morning, but seriously? All of them? Shouldn't they be in school?

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Kurt snapped as Rachel loudly gasped and Brittany asked Santana if Puck was only half shark since he was clearly at least half dolphin. Artie let out an 'oh snap!' and Mike and Tina both wore looks of utter shock. Quinn and Santana both looked less than surprised, which really just made Kurt smile because he always knew those girls knew Noah best. "Yes, we're dating, in case you were trying to figure out some other explanation for the bed sharing and snuggling going on over here," Kurt quipped, brow raised in semi-amusement.

Finn was first to make noise, yelling "See!?" in an almost triumphant way that had Kurt rolling his eyes while Noah did his best to flip his best friend the bird. Quinn promptly stepped on Finn's foot hard enough to make him yelp, which made Kurt grin happily at her.


End file.
